


Yu-Gi-Oh! Yin Yang

by Goodbyes_Are_Not_For_Forever (Heartful_Knight)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yugioh
Genre: Fanfiction, Yugioh fanfic, original plot line
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 10:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartful_Knight/pseuds/Goodbyes_Are_Not_For_Forever
Summary: This series takes place about ten-fifteen after the events of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Yuka Hoseki is an aspiring duelist. She wants to make it big and meet some of the greatest duelists of recent history like Yugi Muto and Jaden Yuki. On her journey to accomplish this, she realizes that she has to do more than that. She must become the best duelist to protect herself, her friends, her family, and the world.





	Yu-Gi-Oh! Yin Yang

“It’s all over!” The voice boomed. The sky was dark, her friends were gone. “You can’t have any hope of beating me, it’s totally useless!” A shadowy figure laughed.  
Yuka was panting heavily, looking at her duel disk. Currently she had two hundred life points. Her opponent? They still had fifteen hundred. ’ _I’m_ _going_ _to_ _lose_.’ Yuka gulped, her whole body shook at the thought. ’ _I’m going to let everybody down. Shina will never forgive me for this.’_  
“Now! For the grand finale! Dark Magician, attack Yuka’s life points directly!” Yuka could only watch helplessly as the monster obeyed it’s Master, a blast charging on the end of his staff. He unleashed it and she braced herself...

“Yuuuuka!!!!” Shina suddenly shouted and Yuka screamed as she was suddenly tickled, shooting up from her bed with laughter. She shoved the younger girl’s hands from her sides.  
“Shina goodness-! I’m up, I’m up!” She continues to giggle a bit as she swung her legs over the side of the bed.  
“Good, because currently we are.... ten minutes late for school.” Shina looked at the clock on the wall and tilted her head.  
“Yeah okay- wait, what?!” Yuka shot up, shoving Shina out of her room as she fumbled with her clothes. She grabbed her deck box and rushed out of her bedroom, grabbing Shina’s arm and dragging her with.   
Yuka had never been great with time. Half of her day was taken up by school and the other half she involved herself in dueling. Grabbing some granola bars she shoved them in her bag. “Let’s go! Go! Go! Go!” Shina nodded and rushed out. Yuka moves to follow until she heard some soft chuckling.  
She looked over, seeing her older brother leaning in the doorway. “Stay safe at school, alright? Try not to hurt yourself today.”  
“I will.” Yuka rolled her eyes. “Thanks for waking me up Yumio.” She spoke sarcastically and ran out to catch up with Shina.

In front of the school, Yuka saw her childhood best friend, Emerald, standing in front of the gate. Emerald had flowing white hair and round blue eyes, she often had on emerald earrings. She kept them around because of her namesake, apparently. “Emerald!” Yuka ran up, panting and doubling over with her hands on her knees.  
“Huh? Yuka!” Emerald seemed worried. “I was scared you weren’t going to show up.... We have that big math test today, remember?”  
“Huh-?” Her eyes widened. “Math?!” She let out a loud groan. “I’m gonna faaaail!” She whined. Emerald only laughed at her and the two walked to class, barely in time.  
The time went by surprising fast, which is what happens when one focuses on something. Barely even finishing the test in time, Yuka went to lunch with Shina. A pout was on her face the whole time.

Emerald was joking around, "So, I went out with this guy-"  
"Whoa, you went on a date?" Yuka gasped. "And you didn't tell me?" She lightly shoved Emerald. "Come on!"  
Emerald merely laughed and shook her head. "I probably won't be seeing him again. He was kind of weird..." She shrugged, looking over the cafeteria.  
"Over there." Shina pointed to a table. There was another person, a boy around Shina's age. He was picking at his food and seemed upset. His face wasn't very visible but by his body language, Yuka could tell he wasn't feeling great.  
"Shizuka- Did that boy pick on you again?" Yuka had an arm over the boy's shoulder. He had a mess of black hair on his head and quickly jerked away with a frown. Yuka watched as he brought an arm to his face and his body tensed. He began to shake, and he sobbed after a moment. Yuka grew a thoughtful look and stood. "Hey, Shizuka." She put her hands on his shoulders, slowly getting his attention. "Where did you last see him?"  
Shizuka took a shaky breath as Shina walked over and awkwardly pat his back. "H-He um..." He looked down and poked his fingers together. "H-He was- i-in the court- the um.. the courtyard..." He murmured after a moment, glancing up at the girl. It was then that Yuka saw that he had a black eye. She grit her teeth.  
"Was he now?" Yuka frowned and let her hands drop and she turned. "I guess we'll have to go pay him a visit."  
"W-Wait-!" Shizuka gabbed her hand with wide eyes, still a little teary. "W-What're you gonna do-?"  
"Well, my one strength is that I can rock the field in a duel." Shina cast her a strange look, and opened her mouth to say something before closing it. "No, that was not a pun Shina. Now, let's go." Yuka pulled her hand away and the group of four walked in a close circle to the courtyard.

Yuka really did *not* appreciate what was going on when they got there. There was a boy, he was a year above her, and he was shoving around a freshman. "Yo!" Yuka shouted and stomped over.  
The boy looked over, giving the freshman a harsh shove. They fell to the ground and scrambled away while he was distracted.  
"Who the hell are you?"  
"My name is Yuka Hoseki. That," She pointed to Shizuka, who flinched at the sudden action, "is Shizuka Miko." She reached forward and jabbed him in the chest.  
"What?" He looked over the top of her head, as she was relatively short, and spotted Shizuka. He then looked at Yuka and began to laugh, shoving her down and beginning to walk to him. "You went and told a *girl?* Not even an adult." Shina and Emerald moved to block him. "Ooo a pack of girls then? I'm soooo scared." He feigned fear before laughing again. "Move it."

Yuka looked up, watching as Emerald seemed hesitant but Shina stood her ground. "And if we don't? You're gonna punch a younger girl? That makes you a coward!" She spit at him. The boy growled in response and grabbed Shina's hair and practically tossed her aside. Shina held her head, rolling a bit when she landed. Yuka felt something snap within her.  
"Hey, tough guy!" Yuka shouted and stood up, walking to Shina and helping her little sister up before turning to look at the boy. "What is your name?"  
He quirked a brow. "Why would I tell you so you could tell the principle?"  
"Ugh! Whatever." She reached behind her into her bag and whipped out an older duel disk. They couldn't exactly afford a new one. "I challenge you to a duel!"   
"A duel, huh? Whatever, let's do it." He pulled out a much newer edition of the duel disks, pulling out his deck and shuffling it. "Prepare to get lost, runt."  
Yuka growled, lowering her head as she put her deck in her duel disk before smirking. She had to remember the very first rule in dueling. _Rule_ _number_ _one_ , _always_ _keep_ _a_ _level_ _head_. _If_ _you_ _let_ _your_ _emotions_ _drive_ _you_ , _you'll_ _get_ _sloppy_.  
"Let's duel!" Yuka shouted.

Yuka and the boy drew their hands. She studied it very careful before looking up. "Ladies first." The boy rolled his eyes and smirked.  
"Losers first? Is that what I'm hearing?"  
"Oh, didn't realize you wanted to go first. Go ahead." Yuka shrugged, watching the fury rise in her opponent's eyes.  
"Why you-! I'll draw!"   
**Boy: 4000 Life Points**  
**Yuka:** **4000** **Life** **Points**  
She watched with a hand on her hip as the boy looked over his hand in a scrutinizing way. "I summon 8-Claws Scorpion(300/200) in Defense Mode! I then play the spell card Worm Bait. Since I have an insect monster on my field, I can special summon two Worm Tokens(0/0). I call forth my worms!" Yuka shuddered at all the bugs appearing on the field.  
"Ugh, gross..."  
"I lay one face down and end my turn." The boy smirked.  
"Here we go!" Yuka drew a card, observing her hand. "I summon Gem-Knight Garnet(1900/0) in Attack mode and lay two face downs. I'll end my turn at that." Yuka was a bit nervous, how could one summon three monsters in the first turn? She had a feeling things were about to go wrong.  
"Alright, I draw. You're in for some bad luck, Hoseki. It just so happens that I can tribute my two Worm Tokens to summon Brain Crusher(2400/1500) in Attack mode!"  
"No way! How can you summon a monster that strong in the second turn?!" Yuka stared with wide eyes.  
"I'm telling you, I'm no amateur. Brain Crusher! Crush that puny gem!" Yuka watched helplessly as Garnet was destroyed, blocking her view with her arms.

**Boy:** **4000**  
**Yuka:** **3500**  
_'This_ _is_ _not_ _good..._ ' Yuka paled slightly, watching the boy look at his cards.  
"I'll end my turn there." He smirked, looking at the pale, wide-eyed Yuka.  
_'Not_ _good,_ _not_ _good,_ _not_ _good...._ ' It's like her brain was on repeat until she heard Shina cry softly. She looked over to see Shina angrily rubbing tears. Her arms were bleeding from where she hit the ground. Yuka focused and frowned deeply, turning to look at the boy. "I'll draw then." She drew, adding to her hand. She stared at it, taking deep breaths to keep her calm. ' _None_ _of_ _my_ _monsters_ _are_ _strong_ _enough..._ ' She shook her head. "I lay one face down monster and two spell or trap cards and end my turn."  
"One face down, huh?" He drew a card. "I switch my 8-Claws Scorpion to attack mode. I attack your face down."  
"What-? That bug only has 300 attack!"  
"Nope. It's effect say that when it engages in battle with a face down defense position monster, it's attack becomes 2400. Bye-Bye monster." Yuka watched in horror as Gem-Knight Lazuli appeared and was quickly destroyed. "And with that out of the way, my Brain Crusher will attack you directly."   
"Not so fast. I activate Magic Cylinder. I stop your attack and you take damage equal to that monster's attack points.  
"No!" Brain crusher turned around and jabbed at the boy, who fell back.

**Boy:** **1600**  
**Yuka:** **3500**  
"That was just luck!" The boy shouted at her, growling. "You got lucky you had the card or you would have been toast!" He growled. I use the other part of 8-Claws Scorpion effect to flip it into it's face down defense position."   
"Yeah? Just wait until you see what I have up my sleeve." Yuka drew a card, a little disturbed. ' _He's_ _not_ _wrong..._ _That_ _was_ _pure_ _luck_ _on_ _my_ _part._ _I_ _had_ _a_ _feeling_ _he_ _would_ _go_ _for_ _my_ _life_ _points_ _directly_ _and_ _happened_ _to_ _get_ _Magic_ _Cylinder_ _in_ _my_ _first_ _turn.’_ She looked thoughtfully at her hand, gritting her teeth. "I summon Gem-Armadillo(1700/500) in attack mode. When it's normal summoned I can add one Gem-Knight Monster from my Deck to my hand. I choose Gem-Knight Crystal!" She added the monster to her hand. "I then attack your face down monster. I then end my turn."  
The boy growled as 8-Claws Scorpion was destroyed. He drew a card. "Brain Crusher! Destroy that puny Armadillo!" As the monster charged forward, a monster appeared over Armadillo.  
"Not so fast. I activate the effect of Gem Merchant. I can send it from my hand to the graveyard and that monster gains 1000 attack and defense points until the end phase."  
"That means..." The boy's eyes widened.  
"Yep. That means Gem-Armadillo has a total attack of 2700. 300 points higher than that of your Brain Crusher."  
"Brain Crusher! Abort your attack!" He shouted but it was too late, Gem-Armadillo had curled up and when Brain Crusher tried to crush it with its pincers, its pincers snapped. Brain crusher disappeared.  
**Boy:** **1300**  
**Yuka:** **3500**

"You little-!" He growled, laying a monster face down. "I end my turn."  
"Finally." She laughed. "I switch Gem-Armadillo to defense mode and summon one monster face down. I lay one face down and end my turn."  
The boy drew ad smirked. "I flip my face down to reveal Petite Moth(300/200), but I'm keeping it in defense mode. I use the effect of Cocoon of Evolution(0/2000) to equip it like a spell card to Petite Moth. It gains the attack and defense of Cocoon of Evolution." Yuka watched as the defense points rose to 2200. She grit her teeth.  
"Well..."  
"I end my turn with that."  
Yuka drew a card with a soft sigh. "I tribute Gem-Armadillo and my face down to summon Gem-Knight Crystal(2450/1950)." She looked at Petite Moth, encased in a disgusting cocoon.  
' _I_ _have_ _a_ _bad_ _feeling_ _about_ _that_ _cocoon..._ ' Yuka looked at the smirking boy. "I'll have Gem-Knight Crystal attack your Petite Moth."  
"No way, I activate Negate Attack. Your fighting is over."  
"Oh no..." Yuka lay a face down magic card and ended her turn. She had a dreadful feeling, and it only got worse as the boy smirked.   
"I activate the spell card, Cocoon of Ultra Evolution! I can tribute on monster with something equipped to it to special summon any insect monster of my choosing from the deck. Regardless of its summon conditions."  
"This is bad..."  
"So, I tribute my Petite Moth with Cocoon of Evolution and call forth Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth!(3500/3000)" He thrust his hand in the air. Yuka watched as the large moth rose out of the cocoon and gulped slightly.  
"Uh oh."  
"And with my totally awesome bug, I'll be attacking your Gem-Knight Crystal." The moth rammed into Gem-Knight Crystal, sending him crashing next to Yuka who was staring forward with wide eyes.  
**Boy:** **1300**  
**Yuka:** **2450**

"Oh I'm in for a rough time..." Yuka bit her lip and looked at her hand.  
"Don't worry little girl. I lay one face down magic card and I end my turn."  
Yuka took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment as she rested a hand on her deck.  
‘ _Yuka..._ ' A voice whispered, and she opened her eyes. It was dark, and she saw Gem-Knight Crystal standing in front of her. ‘ _Yuka..._ _You_ _must_ _believe_ _you_ _can_ _win..._ '  
"But... I can't. I can't beat a monster that strong!"  
' _You_ _must_ _believe_ _in_ _yourself_ _if_ _you_ _ever_ _want_ _to_ _win..._ ' The darkness faded and she found herself back on the battlefield. She took a deep breath.  
"I draw!" She pulled out a card and her eyes widened. She needed to buy some time. "I summon Gem-Knight Alexandrite(1800/1200) in attack mode. I lay one face down and then end my turn."  
The boy drew a card. "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth, attack her Gem-Knight Alexandrite!"  
"I activate Negate Attack!" Yuka shouted.  
"Well I activate Solemn Judgement! I pay half my life points and your trap card is destroyed!" Yuka stared with wide eyes as Alexandrite was destroyed.  
**Boy:** **650**  
**Yuka:** **750**

Yuka fell to her knees. "I'm gonna lose..."  
"Oh, are you forfeiting?" He snickered.  
"I-..."  
"Yuka!" Shina shouted, "What are you doing?! If you forfeit you aren't my sister! My sister is amazing and would never give up!"  
"Shina I..." Yuka looked over before nodding and slowly standing. "I'm in this until the very end!"  
"Well, I end my turn."  
"And I'll draw!" She looked at the card and smirked. "I summon Gem-Knight Sapphire in attack mode. I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Gem-Knight Garnet. I then play Gem-Knight Fusion. Sapphire is tributed, along with Garnet, and a Lapis from my hand to bring forward Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond(3400/0)!" Yuka smirked.  
"So what? It's still not strong enough to destroy my bug."  
"You're right. I lay two face downs and end my turn."  
"Tsk." He drew. "My moth will attack your fusion."  
"Haha, no. I have three Negate Attacks, tough guy. I'm just lucky I got all three of them." She activated her negate attack, ending the battle phase.   
"W-Well then I lay a face down monster and end my turn!"  
"Good. I'll draw." Her eyes lit up. "I summon Gem-Knight Tourmaline. But you wont see him for very long. I use Lady Brilliant Diamonds effect. I can send him to the Graveyard and special summon one fusion monsters from my deck. I choose Gem-Knight Ruby(2500/1300)!"  
"He's even weaker! What could he possibly do?"  
"Well, I then use his effect to tribute one Gem monster. He gains their attack points until the end phase."  
"So-"  
"Yep! I tribute Lady Brilliant Diamond which boosts Ruby's attack by 3400! Now that he's at 5900 attack, I attack your Moth!"  
"No!"  
Ruby charged forward, slashing the moth with his sword. It resulted in Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth exploding and sending the boy flying back.  
**Boy:** **0**  
**Yuka:** **750**

Yuka put her duel disk away, looking over at Shina who gave her a nod. She walked to the boy and held a hand out to her. “Let me help you up.” She smiled politely. All she really wanted to do was kick him and leave him there, but she had to be the bigger person. So with a heavy heart, she took his hand and helped him up. “That was a good duel, can I get your name?”  
“If you must know,” he sneered, “my name is Kaeru Shiko.” He dusted himself off and left with a grumble. Yuka took a deep breath to keep herself calm. She turned to look at her friends with concern. “Hey, So you guys okay..?” She walked over to them, looking at the scrapes on the back of her arms. “Whoa...”  
“We should go to the nurse.” Emerald quickly suggested.  
“You’re right. Let’s g-“ Yuka began.  
“Shina! Ms. Hoseki! Emerald! Shizuka! What are you doing out here? You’re all late for class!”  
“Huh- What-? Teach! Why am I the only one called by my last name!” Yuka whined.   
“Go to the principal’s office now!” The teacher shouted.  
They group all pouted and walked to the office. At the office they were all dished out one after school detention for that very day. They were then all sent to class after Shina and Shizuka were tended too. Everything went pretty fast besides that.  
At detention, Yuka felt like she was dying. She was bored for the next hour, constantly shifting in her seat and trying not to whine. She looked at her friend who were all sitting quietly doing homework or reading. Shina looked at her and rolled her eyes.  
As they left detention, Yuka looked at Shina. “Hey, Shina, so about what you said during the duel.... Did you really mean what you said? About me being amazing and stuff?”  
Shina rolled her eyes and sighed. “Of course you bumbling buffoon. You’re my sister and I care about you.” She crossed her arm and kept walking. Yuka only smiled and followed her home.

A few days had gone by, the group was gathered at a nearby park. They were all joking around, and Yuka was ecstatic that everyone was feeling better.  
“So, Shizuka, how has your past couple of days been?” Emerald chimed in.  
“Honestly? It’s been really great guys! Kaeru has been actively avoiding me, I’m not being bullied anymore.” He grinned.  
“Really? That’s great!” Yuka grinned, patting him hard on the back.   
“I’ve been meaning to ask you Yuka,” Shina said after a moment as she mmmm the others looked at her. “during your duel you seemed to pause after closing your eyes. What happened?”  
“Well... I saw Crystal.... standing in front of me? He spoke to me and told me I had to believe in myself to win.”   
“Really? That’s awfully strange...” Emerald spoke quietly.  
They all sat in silence before a cloaked stranger approached them.  
“Excuse me... Did you say you saw a duel monster?”  
“What?” Yuka looked over in confusion. “Yeah... I did.”  
The figure was silent and pulled down their hood revealing a mask. “Young girl, I challenge you to a duel!”


End file.
